Honor Thy Wife
by GoodLuckMother
Summary: Each had unrequited love; and to him, the most honorable thing to do was to marry the savior of his love. He just didn't expect to fall in love with his wife. RenjixOrihime RE-EDITED
1. Chapter 1

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers- A re-edited version of the first two chapters, I do not own bleach. _

_**All credit for edditing goes to Not so Anonymous, who at first was a reviewer turn into kick ass beta-reader. All credit goes to her!**_

* * *

"Re-Renji-kun?" Orihime stuttered out at the tattooed man who was standing on one knee in front of her. A look of pure shock was clearly written on the pale healer's face.

"Inoue Orihime-" suddenly needing a breath of air to calm his nerves, Renji slowly breathed in before continuing with what he was there to do. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

* * *

It was right after when Rukia was saved. Renji had stood near, close enough to witness it all, but far enough to not play a key role in the event that was quickly unfolding—an event that would change everyone's life.

He supposed their emotions had caught up with them, to embrace each other like that. Yet it still left two souls dumbstruck in the process.

A million thoughts ran through his mind all at once, like how perfect they looked together, fitting oh so well under the moonlight; only to flinch, and berate himself for even thinking such a thing.

"Ichigo?"

As quiet as the voice was, it still alerted the pair from their embrace and halted Renji's mental and physical breakdown.

"That woman..." Renji mused, even more dumbfounded then before. His brownish eyes narrowed at the orange haired girl who walked over to the couple helplessly fighting back the tears that were gathering around her grey eyes.

"Orihime..." Ichigo stated as if he was going to say a speech, only to stop when he realized he had nothing to say to her. Loosing Rukia like that made him realize so much, and he wasn't planning on letting her go ever again.

Renji could feel all the air being sucked out of his lungs—this mortal woman, who he barely knew—was in same predicament he was. He watched in amazement as the healer's hands brought both Ichigo and Rukia's together as she smiled at them before heading to the portal that led to human world; leaving Ichigo and Rukia dumbstruck, and leaving a certain soul reaper with confusion and a broken heart.

_"Of all the things she could of done, why'd she do that?"_

* * *

"Ma-marry? Me?" Orihime repeated, pointing to herself as the red headed man began to feel dizzy with emotions.

"I'm not repeating myself Orihime," Renji grumbled. "It's either a yes or no."

"Renji-kun, you barely know me, and you love-" Orihime started to say only to be silenced by a sudden and fierce gaze directed at her from the red headed lieutenant.

"Yeah, well she's with Ichigo, and you're alone," he grumbled as he stood up rubbing his knee.

Orihime flinched at the boldness of the red headed man's statement. Where others treated her like a fragile piece of glass, he was bold and direct, something she could only silently admire him for. But that didn't mean it didn't add other deep scar to her already wounded heart. "I'm happy for them," she whispered, bringing her hand up to wipe her tears that wouldn't seem to stop falling.

"Bullshit," Renji stated with a voice a lot calmer than it was before. It only caused Orihime to cry harder, no longer choking back the tears.

_"What a great proposal story."_

After a solid hour of grieving for her unrequited love with Ichigo, Orihime grew tired of her own self pity. She wiped her face, trying to rid herself of her swollen eyes so she could return back to the soul reaper who waited patiently in her kitchen.

"Yes or no?" Renji asked as she returned, hands over his chest.

Orihime blinked at the soul reaper, still dumbfounded at the whole situation. "I still don't understand why you want to marry me..." Orihime's eyes suddenly widen with a thought of realization. "Is this a revenge scheme? Because I will not-"

Renji growled, rubbing the bridge of his noise. "If I wanted revenge I would have gotten it by now." Renji took the blank expression on Orihime's face as a sign to go on. "And it's the right thing to do," he added in a whisper. "You went through a lot to save Rukia, and put yourself second so others can be happy. I want to do some good in return for once, repay you for helping someone I care about." Renji muttered as he stared at the kitchen floor, feeling heat rise to his cheeks.

Renji wasn't the only one blushing now, Orihime could swear her face was redder than his hair after that. "Renji..." Orihime breathed out, reaching for his hand, "I will marry you."

* * *

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers- There was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed, is open to any constructive criticism too, see you later!_


	2. Chapter 2

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers- A re-edited version of the first two chapters, I do not own bleach. _

_**All credit for edditing goes to Not so Anonymous, who at first was a reviewer turn into kick ass beta-reader. All credit goes to her!**_

**Review Corner**

_Blue-Kitty77- I'm glad you do! ^_^ Thanks for the review!_

_K- Wow! Thanks for that review. I'm glad you thought so on this plot. Thank you for the review!_

_Bleachbunny3- My first reviewer! Thank you for your kind words! _

_

* * *

__Abarai Orihime._

_Mr. and Mrs Abarai._

_The Abarai household._

No matter how many times Orihime ran the names through her head it still felt so surreal to her. To think a month ago she was a normal school girl with a crush on grouchy classmate of hers; only to discover new powers within her, and a new world. But despite all that, the most shocking news to her was she was now engaged to someone else—and not to the man she loved.

_Ichigo._

Orihime sent a sorrowful and wishful look across the classroom, observing the substitute soul reaper as he pecked away at his notes, focused on the lesson at hand.

As silver grey eyes watched and studied; another pair of dark, cool, and calculating eyes studied and watched her in return.

* * *

_**Thunk**_

Thin reddish eyebrows twitched in pure annoyance as Renji stamped and labored away at his paper work, strokes of pure black ink following in pursuit at the different facial expressions the young soul reaper was making.

_That donkey ass face._

_**Thunk**_

_Makes a mess out of everything and everyone lives, and leaves others to clean up the mess._

A mental image of Orihime's tearful face ran through his mind, resulting in a string of curses and grumbles that gave the 6th division head quarters a dark, brooding aura, and a clear message to stay away.

Too bad that message was ignored by captain Byakuya.

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai?" a clear monotone voice spoke, interrupting Renji's train of thought.

A low grumble was the only reply Renji gave to his captain as he continued to stamp away at the stack of papers before him. A frown line appeared on Byakuya's pale forehead, a sign that he not pleased that his lieutenant was so clearly on autopilot today.

"This concerns a personal matter of yours." Renji, fully alert now, mentally groaned, expecting to the topic to be about Rukia.

"And your marriage license request with Inoue Orihime?"

* * *

"Hey Hime! Wait! Orihime! Will you stop!" Orihime paused and turned around to see her best friend Tatsuki pushing and shoving fellow classmates who were leaving to get lunch, out of her way so she can reach Orihime.

"Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime blinked at her out of breath friend, who now was standing in front of her.

"Where have you been? You and the others have been missing for a month! A month!" Tatsuki bawled out, waving her hands in the air; as if too make her point clearer.

"Tatsuki I-" Orihime began to speak,but was silenced by a second outburst from her good friend. "And what is going on with Rukia and Ichigo too!" Tatsuki murmured more quietly then her previous outburst. "Everyone can sense the change between them" Tatsuki's eyes narrowed. "Did Ichigo hurt you Orihime? Because I swear-!"

Orihime stood in awe, watching her good friend shouting how she was going to kill Ichigo, silently thanking any deity for having someone as good as Tatsuki in her life. There was so much she wanted to say to her; especially what had happened between Ichigo and Rukia, and to cry in her arms like she had in the past.

But instead, without thinking, blurted out an another matter. "Tatsuki!" Orihime suddenly spoke, catching Tatsuki by surprise and stopping her rant.

"I'm getting married!"

* * *

Renji's mouth hung open for only a second, before quickly pulling himself together to stare completely flabbergasted at his captain for knowing such information. He did that in secrecy!

"Why do you care?" Renji spat out, locking eyes with his captain. "I didn't know I had to ask for _your_ permission for _her_ hand in marriage." Renji muttered with heavy sarcasm under his breath.

Despite Renji's comments and attitude, it didn't seem to faze the 6th division captain at all, "In a way you do Renji," Byakuya murmured, gaining Renji's full attention. "Because I am the one who approves this license or not."

A loud thud echoed through the room as Renji's face dropped to the table "_Fuck my luck," _Renji mentally groaned.

"So I will ask again, what is the reason for this suddenly engagement?" Renji halfway pulled his head up from the table to mutter, "It's the honorable thing to do."

"That's all?" Byakuya questioned, still indifferent to the whole matter.

"Hai," Renji growled. Going into details with his captain on why he was marrying Orihime was simply not something he planned on doing anytime soon; the rest was between him and Orihime.

"I see." Byakuya's glance fell down thoughtfully. "The honorable thing to do?" Byakuya repeated. "So you got Inoue Orihime pregnant?"

_

* * *

__GoodLuckMotherFuckers- There was chapter one! I hope you enjoyed, is open to any constructive criticism too, see you later!_


	3. Chapter 3

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers- Wow, I feel so honored by the reception of this fanfic so far. It means a lot! I hope you enjoy chapter 3! _

_**All credit for editing goes to Not so Anonymous, who at first was a reviewer turn into kick ass beta-reader. All credit goes to her!**_

**Review Corner**

_Beruhime219: Wow! I love your Renji x Orihime story, so when you reviewed I did little mental fan girl scream, I'm glad you enjoyed that part! Thanks for your review!_

_Not so Anoymous: -Hugs her best beta reader-_

_Brendabond: I'm glad you do! Thanks for the review!_

_K: Ahh! I didn't see those, thank you. Chapter 1, and 2 has been re-edit by my beta reader. Thanks for your review! _

_WestAnimeBrigade: I like your user-name, here is more! ^-^ Thanks for your review!_

_Red-Weasel-Chan-Hahaha, I know right! Being married Renji is pretty good! I'm glad you still do! ^^_

* * *

Renji's mouth hung open comically, only to shut after a minute of awkward silence. "I-" Renji began to say, only to repeat his previous mouth motion several times at his captain; clearly still flabbergasted and still registering what his captain had told him, resembling more of a fish then a lieutenant of soul society.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of," Byakuya stated. For those who didn't know the quiet captain, it came across that he was just stating a fact, very apathetically. However, to the rare few that knew Byakuya enough; this was his strange way of trying to comfort his lieutenant.

"Captain," Renji wheezed as he stood up right from his desk, swirling little bit, and feeling very light-headed from the lack of breathing he seemed to be doing at the moment.

"People have been in this predicament before," Byakuya delivered. This only seemed to worsen the state Renji found himself in.

"I did not get Inoue pregnant, Captain," Renji finally pronounced with blush as red as his hair painted across his face, just slowly trying to wrap his head around everything.

Byakuya gave Renji a stern look in return, "Renji, if she was impregnated by an other man, then marrying her simply because she would be an unwed mother is—"

"Inoue Orihime is not pregnant! No baby!" hollered Renji cutting off his captain before he had the chance to go on—and he was to surely regret this outburst at his captain later- "Nothing like _that_ is going on!" Renji seethed, repeating the sentence over and empathizing the word _that_ more each time, not to mention flailing his arms around in all different directions shouting clearly resemble a banshee then a soul reaper.

"Then this changes matters then," Byakuya replied back sternly, quickly cutting Renji's outburst short.

* * *

The evening Karakura sky was painted with a touch of orange, and it's female oranged-haired resident was not in one of her cheery moods as she leisurely and unhurriedly strolled about the suburb. Orihime's eyebrows knitted into a frown as she bit into her thumb nail, lost in thought.

Though she had gotten a text message from Renji to meet with him around sunset in the park, her stomach had twisted itself into worried knots that hampered her pace. She wasn't sure how Renji even got her cellphone number, or where her apartment was when he visited her last night when she stopped to think about it! Maybe the evil blue men were behind it? Telling Renji all the details of her life!

Slowly coming to a stop to lean against a metal fence, a heavy sigh escape from Orihime's cherry lips. She felt she was going to split in half from all this. She couldn't help but think back to what Tatsuki had said to her earlier when she found out about her engagement.

_Orihime let out a small surprised yelp as Tatsuki suddenly grabbing her arm dragging her down the hallway and throwing her into the nearest empty classroom, quickly locking the door behind them so any unwanted guests could not enter._

"_Ok, explain," Tatsuki announced, crossing her arms around her chest giving Orihime a stern glance. This caused Orihime too mentally chuckle for a second– Tatsuki_ _resembled a mother hen scolding her little chickens! _

_However Orihime was soon brought back to reality by a fake cough from Tatsuki, who had been waiting and waiting for Orihime to start and explain this madness. The tapping of the tomboy's foot clearly conveyed her impatience._

"_I..." Orihime uttered quietly as she sat on the nearest desk in empty the classroom. She could only give Tatsuki a sour look when she realized she had no idea what to say to her._

_Tatsuki, sensing this and her friend's discomfort, decided to help her friend out, "Who is he?" Tatsuki inquired. That one question, however, seemed to open a dam of other questions because Tatsuki demanded and shouted out a dozen more right after. _

"_Ahh! Tatsuki-chan! Calm down, please!" A wide eyed Orihime shouted. "You're going to hurt yourself," Orihime gave a Tatsuki a soft pout in an attempt to calm her very stressed friend._

"_Alright, alright! Do I know him?" Tatsuki asked slowly, breathing in to try to calm herself._

"_No, he's a friend of Rukia's," Orihime responded carefully. _

_Tatsuki gave a grim expression causing Orihime to look downward, "So this does involve Ichigo and Rukia then." _

"_Tatsuki," Orihime spoke, but stopped and continued to study the floor tiles as she battled with herself in an internal conflict. What could she say to Tatsuki? She couldn't breathe a word on what really happened that month, going to the Soul Society to rescue Rukia. Tatsuki was also a childhood friend of Ichigo, and formed she was friends with Rukia too. Even though Tatsuki knew of her unrequited love with Ichigo, she did not want to mess with the pair's friendship. That would be beyond selfish and pitiful of her to take away a friend from the couple._

_Orihime's thoughts continued on. What if Tatsuki didn't approve of the reason behind the marriage?_ _That she there was no way she could simply say no?_

_She couldn't help but remember Renji's proposal and reasoning. His reasoning was so beautiful; she couldn't say no and crush him more then he already was. They were both in the same situation after all._

"_I met him at Rukia's brother's beach house," Orihime declared, jerking her head up and smiling brightly. 'Think about robots and little strawberries doing a ballet,' Orihime told herself so she could smile genuinely. In a way it was sort of true, she did meet Renji and Rukia's brother when they went to rescue the soul reaper._

"_So that's where you guys have been? Vacationing?" Tatsuki repeated, taken aback. "But you falling out of love with Ichigo seems—"_

"_A lot happened during the month," Orihime quickly interrupted. "I..." Orihime closed her eyes and imagined Ichigo's face, projecting her love for Ichigo into her next sentence. "I fell in love with him, while I fell out of love with Ichigo." Orihime said, lying straight through her teeth._

_Tatsuki seemed to be surprised by Orihime's suddenly supposed revelation, but strangely convinced. "But getting married!" Tatsuki belled. "You're still in high school!"_

_Orihime could say nothing to that, and Tatsuki out let out a tired sigh. "Your going to be the death of me, Hime-chan." _

"_I want to meet him", Tatsuki stated, leaving no room for argument as she had already turned to leave the room. "At least he's not some tattoo and piercing nut-job forcing you into marriage," Tatsuki murmured as she started for the door. _

_Orihime let out a soft giggle rubbing the back of her head, sweat dropping at the comment. She couldn't help but imaging Renji's tattooed face and body, "Well your half right, Tatsuki-chan" Orihime whispered, slowly following her friend. 'I'm sorry for lying to you, Tatsuki-chan.' Orihime tearfully thought._

_Orihime mentally frowned as she felt even more dread fill her._

She had been a terrible friend to everyone. She had lied to Tatsuki about so much, only to cause her more worry. To Ichigo, because she still loved him even though he was now officially with Rukia. And to Rukia, for still being so jealous of what kind of person she is, wishing to have the same qualities, and to be with Ichigo instead. Even to Renji in her own way.

Orihime eyes squinted. "_What if he texted me to break the engagement? Or he didn't really mean it at all!"_ Orihime cast a distant and dazed look at the now dark sky.

"Oi, girl," a husky voice sunddenly spoke from behind as a hand grasp her shoulder. "I thought I told you—"

Orihime shouted in surprise from intruding voice, catching the stranger off guard. Fearing it to belong to a rapist or a zombie alien come to eat her brains, Orihime quickly spun around only to have her hands swing in the air and smack against something.

Or more precise, a nose that belonged to Abarai Renji.

"Dammit..." Renji groaned holding both of his hands to his now bloody nose.

"Oh my gosh! Renji-kun! I'm so sorry! Ahh! Blood is coming out!" Orihime panicked, circling around the groaning soul reaper.

"_No shit Sherlock," _Renji mentally grumbled.

"_Does this count as spouse abuse?" _A frazzled Orihime wondered.

* * *

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers- Little spoiler for next chapter! Renji meets Uryu Ishida, while Orihime meets Rangiku Matsumoto! What on earth could happen?_


	4. Chapter 4

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: Pain, pain, aching pain… Did I mention the word PAIN? Ugh…I had to get wisdom teeth removed, and before that I was at all day outdoor concert. And little smart me forget to wear sun scream, and I still look like a bloody lobster. Very fun week, but my misery is your fortunate because I took this time to write a longest chapter of this story. So enjoy! _

_**This chapter and future chapters the names of the bleach series in this story will be the Japanese version, I'm sorry and hope it doesn't confuse things.**_

**Reviewer Corner **

_Red-Weasel-Chan- Omgosh then, you must be in my mind! Or we share a mind! XD Hehe, but as always I'm glad you enjoy this chapter. _

_Beruhime219: Ahh! Now I'm blushing too! Red, red! Thank you though for telling me what you like about the story, that's always great and made me do mental back flips it was so nice!_

_WestAnimeBrigade: Mine too! I usually don't like to swear in my fanfcis (ignore my user name XD) but I always have to add that expression at least once in my fanfic. Thank you for your sweet review!_

_Brendabond: It's always the nice ones you have to watch for. Poor, poor Renji._

_K: Yes…When Tatsuki meet Renji it should provide very interesting results. Mwahah… Wow! Your good! I did not notice that, but I think it was overlapped. But thank you though, these type of reviews help._

_**All credit for editing goes to Not so Anonymous, who at first was a reviewer turn into kick ass beta-reader. Who not only wrote in bleach terminology but also rewrote the correct Japanese names. Amazing! All credit goes to her!**_

* * *

"Oh Renji-kun," Orihime chanted the third time that evening, where now the Karakura sky was officially dark and lit up with tiny stars. "I'm so very sorry," Orihime mournfully said, bowing her head to the soul reaper.

Renji half heartily rolled his eyes at the worried human. "It's okay, you did good job healing it. Like it never even happened." Renji stated, and to make his point that he was fine clearer he continued. "And stop worrying over a broken nose that isn't even there any more!" He gave a full and toothy grin to the orange haired girl who was still bowing at him. _"Geez, I'm not used to this kind of behavior," _Renji mentally murmured, rubbing the back of his head feeling the awkward silence growing.

"But I-" Orihime whispered, lifting her head to stare at the red headed man with another excuse ready, only to be silenced by a hand in front of her face.

"We don't have time for this. Come on, we have to go to the Soul Society, and Kuchiki-taichou wants to meet with you," Renji grumbled, knowing they'd be here all day if he didn't do something. With that in mind, Renji grabbed Orihime's arm and began heading toward the Senkaimon he summoned.

"Wait! Where? And with who?" a stunned Orihime questioned.

"Oh dear," Orihime whispered as she paced back and forth. The girl's pacing caused Renji, who was leaning against the wall watching the young woman dully, to begin getting dizzier and dizzier.

"Will you calm down?" Renji announced slowly, causing Orihime's nervous pacing to come to a stop. "It'll be fine. Captain Kuchiki just wants to have a formal meeting with you before signing off on the marriage license."

"It's just being here where Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san announced their..." Orihime trailed off, unable to finish her sentence. She felt her eyes start to water. _"Be strong Orihime, no more tears be strong, just like Kuchiki-san is. Don't cry, not in front of him again. No more tears!" _Orihime told herself, looking straight at Renji, whose face and eyes suddenly held no emotion.

The thick silence was interrupted by an unknown soul reaper announcing Byakuya was ready to see them. After that he was gone again just as quickly he seemed to have entered—leaving the odd couple alone again.

"Let's go, Hun" Renji cheerfully announced, but Orihime picked up the sarcasm as well as noticing that his expression was different than the one he had held just a second ago. Her observations only confirmed what she knew she had to do.

"Wait, Renji-kun," Orihime whispered and than hurriedly added, "Before we go in and meet with Kuchiki-taichou, I… have some conditions about our marriage."

"Conditions? For our marriage?" Renji repeated, raising an eyebrow at the nervous looking Orihime, puzzled.

Orihime's eyes darted back in forth as the two were led into a brightly lit room occupied only by Byakuya, sitting at his desk in a very intimating manner.

"Well, if it isn't the future Mr. and Mrs. Abarai," a cool voice verbalized at the two.

"Forgive me Inoue-san, for requesting your presence; but when my lieutenant here requested an immediate marriage contract between the two of you, it left me with some questions…" Byakuya said smoothly, resting his hands together on the solid oak desk.

Renji gave Byakuya a stern look as if not to repeat _the questions_ he had earlier to Orihime, while Orihime just nodded, "No I understand, and thank you for taking your time to see us Kuchiki-taichou."

An amused look spread across Byakuya face that didn't go unnoticed by Renji, "Your much more polite then your companion here Inoue-san," Byakuya informed, hinting back to Renji's outburst earlier that day. Renji seeming to understand this message and gave his captain half-hearted glare that still seem to read "I'm sorry." Byakuya gave an equally half-hearted stare right back.

However this staring match between two respected colleagues was however interrupted by a soft giggle emerging from the busty female in the room. "You two have amazing an bond," Orihime sincerily stated, and for first time since the whole ordeal of losing the one she loved, smiled happily and laughed.

A wide eyed Renji stared at Orihime through the corner of his eyes as Byakuya studied the two as Orihime's giggles came to a stop. "I approve this marriage license," Byakuya finally said. "However there are some conditions," Byakuya added.

"Conditions?" Orihime and Renji both repeated at the same time, feeling a sense of déjà coming over them.

"_Conditions? What kind of conditions, Orihime?" Renji asked in a dangerous low tone of voice, causing Orihime to back up slightly. _

"_Re-Renji- kun, I'm just not sure if this is fair towards you." Orihime began waving her hands slightly in front of Renji's face. "I mean, what if people ask us the reason for our sudden marriage," Orihime began. _

"_To hell with what they think!" Renji roared causing Orihime to shrink back a bit. Renji couldn't help but think she did have a slight point, despite his angry outbursts._

"_We'll make up something then," Renji groaned, already regretting his second outburst today. "A charade, we'll pretend or whatever," Renji expressed. Orihime slowly nodded doing that exact thing earlier with Tatsuki._

"_So we'll pretend we're love birds. 'Any other conditions before we go see my captain?" Renji asked, wanting to be ready for any other surprises. _

"_Just one, Renji-kun," Orihime replied, "And this one is the most important one. If you fall in love with anyone…please divorce me so you can be with that person." Orihime pleaded, causing Renji to stare at the mortal women in shock._

"_There she goes again, putting herself second for other people" Renji thought, still coming over the shock. _

"_These are my conditions for me marrying you Renji-kun" Orihime stated suddenly finding courage she didn't know she had. "And I—"Orihime words were cut off by Renji giving a cough. _

"_Well, I agree to these conditions Orihime," Renji began. "But I have one of my own as well." Orihime gave him questioning look at this. "My condition is call me Renji, not Renji-kun… After all were going to be husband and wife soon. Only makes sense you call me that."_

"_Hai." Orihime gave a small smile in return. "Renji," she whispers forming the word in her mouth, deciding she liked the name. _

_Renji walked slowly behind Orihime, watching her long orange hair bounce in different directions as they headed off towards the captain's office, "I can't see myself giving my heart to anyone else, Orihime. Not after I gave it to Rukia centuries ago..." Renji presumingly thought._

"Yes, conditions," Byakuya began, gaining the couple's full attention. The noble proceeded to get a paper out from his desk, writing words on it with his ink paint brush. "It seems that our substitute soul reaper, Kurosaki Ichigo, has to report to Soul Society with Rukia to attend to matters that they've caused."

This statement caused Renji and Orihime to stiffen, "Are they in trouble again?" Orihime nervously asked, worried for her friends despite everything that had happened. Renji could only nod, almost prepared to reach for the hilt of his sword, not ready to almost lose Rukia again.

Byakuya shook his head as if reading the two beings' thoughts, "They will be fine. They just have to take care of some unfinished business and will have to be gone for a month, two the most."

Orihime couldn't help but look down for a second, "_A month or two without seeing Kurosaki-kun..."_ It didn't go unnoticed by Renji, however.

"Because of this, Karakura needs a local Soul Reaper to protect the town. Who else would be the perfect substitute for the substitute than our own Abarai Renji, who will be getting married to a Karakura resident?"

Renji gritted his teeth in annoyance, knowing he would have to do more work for that substitute brat. Just for a moment, he mentally allowed himself to wish for a minute alone with the high schooler.

"You'll be living in Karakura, Renji, taking over Kurosaki's duties until we are otherwise informed, and pose as a human with your new wife." Byakuya stated, finishing the paper he been working on, "Now if you kindly both signed your name on this paper, you two will be officially married."

* * *

Orihime stepped outside the 6th division quarters feeling the cold air of Soul Society biting at her face. The girl was feeling a little dazed; who would have thought writing her name on a simple piece of paper could change her life?

"_I feel funny," _Orihime thought. Her vision was going, she couldn't see! Noticing her footing was little off as she tried to stand upright, but only to be distracted her heart pounding. _"I can't breathe, oh my, is this what a heart attack feels like?" _Orihime thought, panicking. She didn't even realize she had tripped and fell to the ground, landing on two soft pillows.

Renji watch his new wife leave the room, suddenly needing air after writing her name on the marriage certificate. Renji grabbed said marriage certificate in his hands, and couldn't help but smile at how Orihime wrote her name with little smiles at the end.

_**Thud**_

Renji perked his head up, already knowing where and who had produced the sudden loud sound. Breathing a long sigh, Renji paused to stare at his captain who was already back at work. "Excuse me captain I must attend to my…wife," Renji began, still not used to being bound to someone after being a stray dog all his life. Running out the door, Byakuya didn't even give his lieutenant a second glance.

"Um..." Renji's began, only to stop when he realized his lips weren't making any words as he stood, dumbfounded and red in the face at the scene in front of him.

"Renji! I fell and landed on pillows!" Orihime sang out still feeling dizzy in the head from the lack of breathing she was doing just a second ago from her brief panic attack, her heart still pounding. She grabbed the pillows under her to make her point clearer to Renji, who was turning into a bright red tomato.

"Orihime! That's not a—"Renji bawled, however was cut off by light and loud laughter coming from under Orihime. "The pillows are laughing at me now!" Orihime blinked as her vision continued to swirl around her.

"You silly girl!" A female voice cried out in laughter before grabbing Orihime's "pillows" in return.

"Ahh! Renji! The pillows are attacking me!" Orihime shouted, as Renji felt a large sweat drop coming down on his head, watching Orihime being "attacked."

"Dammit, Matsumoto! Stop molesting my wife in public!" Renji demanded, causing Rangiku to temporarily stop grabbing Orihime's "pillows" as the high school girl continued to struggle under Matsumoto, trying to break free.

Matsumoto stared dumbfounded at Renji, "Your wife!"

* * *

"I can't believe it! I just can't believe it! Our little Abarai Renji is married!" Matsumoto bellowed out for the third time that evening, already feeling a little tipsy from the drinking she had been doing.

Renji, who was sitting across from Matsumoto in Orihime's dinning room, couldn't say a word. He didn't understand why Matsumoto had insisted on coming to the human world with the newlywed couple. Oh well, at least she brought the couple congratulations sake. Too bad she was greedily drinking it all herself.

"Dinner's ready!" Orihime declared, coming into the room with a big pot, which Renji could only assume was stew.

"Yay!" Matsumoto cheered. Causing Renji to cough "free-loader" under his breath, which only caused him to have to dodge a sake cup aimed at his head.

"Enjoy!" Orihime beamed at the two, removing the top from the pot. Renji started in disbelief at the creation his wife prepared. "Orihime, what's this?" Renji quietly asked.

"Oh! This is one of my originals! Peanut butter, curry, grapes, yogurt, rice and ice cream all mixed together with tomato sauce!" Orihime said, giving Renji a big helping.

"Thanks..." Renji murmured, staring at the plate and then startled at the two women who were gleefully chatting together about different food ideas. _"You'd think they were long lost sisters at how well they got together."_ Renji thought as he watched the pair.

"_This is not how I expected to spend my wedding night with my new wife," _Renji dreadfully thought, eating a spoonful of his supper. Orihime smiled across the table at him, causing Renji to give her a sour smile in return. _"She looks better smiling then crying",_ Renji decided.

"Oh my, where are we all going to sleep tonight?" Orihime mused to herself as she washed the dishes from their dinner.

"Well, since it looks like Matsumoto's staying awhile..." Renji paused glancing at Matsumoto, whose full attention was at the moving picture box at the moment. "She can sleep on the coach, and I'll take the roof."

"The roof!" Orihime, flabbergast, protested, "You can't sleep there! You'll get cold and sick and—"

Renji rolled his eyes grabbing another dish to dry, "Soul reapers don't get sick Orihime."

"Oi!" Matsumoto announced from the couch causing the two red heads to turn. "Aren't you two newly weds? Shouldn't you both be in bed right now, having some fun?" Matsumoto asked wiggling her eyebrows at the two blushing red heads, whose faces matched their hair. "Or is Renji-kun not man enough, Orihime? Can't get it up?" Matsumoto teased, which only caused a screaming match between the two soul reapers, causing Orihime to sigh.

"I think I'm going to take a shower," Orihime said, heading towards the bathroom, not sure if they even heard her or not.

After stepping out of the shower and drying herself, she noticed Matsumoto was passed out on the coach hugging the wedding sake bottle she bought for Renji and Orihime, which was now empty. Light from the abandoned TV still lit the room.

Orihime smiled as she grabbed a blanket, turning off the TV and placing it on the sleeping Matsumoto.

"_Now off to bed,_" Orihime nervously thought, not sure what to expect, even though the marriage was based on lies, it was still a marriage. And Renji was still a man, so she wasn't sure what to expect tonight.

"Renji?" Orihime asked stepping cautiously into her dark bedroom. However what she did find still surprised Orihime. Renji was sitting at the corner of her room, holding a picture of her late brother—Inoue Sora.

"Renji?" She questioned, stepped closer to the red head.

"He has your smile," Renji stated. "A family member of yours?"

Orihime blinked, processing her husband's question. "Yes, my late brother," Orihime whispered softly after a very brief pause as she too looked at smiling picture of her brother. "He took care of me... before he died."

Renji's facial features formed into a frown, cursing himself for bringing up sad memories. Orihime, sensing Renji's mental beat down on himself, began to panic. "It's alright Renji!" She hurriedly assured, "I like to think he still takes care of me" She gave a sad smile at the expressionless Renji.

Renji placed the picture frame back on the bookshelf, and with neither talking silence fell over the dark room. Suddenly remembering herself, her situation, and the currently location of her husband, Orihime felt her cheeks flame at the situation they were in.

"I'll sleep on the ground," Renji suddenly declared as if he knew what Orihime was thinking. Orihime gave a sigh of relief, thinking how silly she was acting, already imagining the worst.

"Sorry I'm in here anyway. I would went up to the roof, but Matsumoto…" Renji drawled out, causing Orihime to giggle as she gave him extra pillows and blankets from her closet.

"I like Rangiku-san," Orihime said, lying under the blankets. Renji laughed as he made a bed for himself with the blankets on the floor next to Orihime bed.

"Yeah, she's real spitfire, that one." Renji answered back, feeling sleepiness setting in.

"Renji?" Orihime whispered.

"Hn," Renji responded, feeling sleep taking him over quickly. "I know you're far from home, so do you want me to sing you to sleep?" Orihime asked

Renji grinned into his pillow, fighting back a laugh, "Please don't, Orihime."

* * *

Renji yawned sitting up right up as fresh new rays of light filtered over his face. He grabbed a pillow and held it over his ears. He could hear, and even smell the humans around him. Some were yelling in the streets, others were eating some sugary fried things, different aromas of soap and perfume filled the air, it all made him sick. Or was it from last night's supper? He wasn't sure. However, he was amazed that Orihime, or anyone else in the human world for that matter, could continue to sleep with all that noise going on.

Deciding that he wasn't going to get no more sleep he decided a morning run would be the best thing to do.

Not even bothering using the front door, Renji carefully leaped out of the room, making sure not to wake his wife. He took a glance at the sleeping girl, and he couldn't help but smile as she hugged her pillow, all tangled up in her sheets.

Sprinting down the side walk was a perfect way to let off some steam he had been holding in. He couldn't help but feel his anger towards Ichigo to rear its head again. It seemed, no matter what, Ichigo was determined to take Rukia away from him.

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice a other being following him, an out of breath Renji leaned against a nearby fence, noticing it was the same place where he stood yesterday with Orihime when smacked him in nose...

He couldn't help but smile at Orihime's carefree nature, almost envious, wishing be could be more like her.

It was confusing how connected he felt with her. He felt like a kid with her, back in his childhood with the other orphans, during the rare good moments. Even though they lived different lives, he was still surprising at how much in common they had: both loosing family at young age, living alone, and loosing the ones they grew to love with all their heart.

Misery loved company he supposed.

"_Just one, Renji-kun," Orihime replied, "And this one is the most important one. If you fall in love with anyone…please divorce me so you can be with that person."_

Renji kicked at the ground, replaying her last condition in his head. Marrying her was his way to repay her for her kindness and saving Rukia. But even now, after taking her as a wife, getting to know her better, he now knew he still had to pay her back somehow—it didn't feel like this all was enough.

He just wasn't sure what else to do, he had nothing else to give.

"Soul reaper?" an icy voice spoke from behind.

Renji's eyes widened. That voice! Renji quickly turned around to face the infamous last quincy, Ishida Uuryu.

"I have a question for you, and I demand you answer it," Ishida said in icy tone. The edge in the quincy's voice had Renji already posing himself for a fight. "Why were you in Inoue-san's apartment? And why is it your spirit ribbon seems to be connected with hers?" Where before Ishida's voice was usually cool and calculating, it was instead angry and held a dark tone that demanded answers.

"None of your concern, Quincy," Renji spat in annoyance.

"Inoue-san _is_ my concern, soul reaper," Ishida growled, preparing his spirit bow at Renji ready to attack.

* * *

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: Cue the dramatic music! Oh well, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. A other spoiler for the next, Renji starts school. What will happen?_


	5. Chapter 5

Good_LuckMotherFuckers: Hello y'all, here in the big city! Here is Ch5! I consider this chapter to be a filler of some-what, also I made small reference to "Alice and wonderland" and I plan on making a bigger reference to "Peter Pan" later on. Someday I would love to write an AU story where Renji like Peter Pan, and Orihime is Wendy character, and Rukia is Tink, etc, etc. It won't be like the Disney Peter Pan, just Peter Pan theme if that __makes any sense. _ But that won't be for awhile, but look at for that one! Enough of my rambles, enjoy!_

_**I like to deicated this chapter to my former Beta-Reader, Not so Anonymous, who did so much work for this fanfic. ^_^**_

**_Reviewer Corner_**

_AWinterLullaby: Aww! I'm glad you do, and enjoy the update! : )_

_WestAnimeBrigade: Wow, your so sweet! I'm glad you thought so, more school is on the way too! ^^_

_SpiritGuardian: Thank you so much! ^^ I enjoy messing with Orihime and Renji... mwhahaah_

_Red- Weasel- Chan: Your last name is McWhitey, and your parents named you Whitey? Sorry, very sorry, but really thank you for your concern, I really appreciated it, and glad I'm not alone in this world! Enjoy this chapter -hugs Red- Weasel- Chan- ^^_

_K: Omgosh! Your no annoyance at all! -hugs k- I didn't notice that, so I always appreciated when you bring these to my attention ^^ _

_bleachbunny3: Okay ^^_

_nypsy: Well this story is Auish, the Spirit Ribbon are things Ishida sense in the eaerlier epsideos, and some things will be explain later on in chapter. I'm sorry, I don't want to give spoiler away, I'm really sorry, but I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter, and thank you for your review. It means alot! ^^ _

_brendabound: LOL, I love your reviews, they always make me laugh and smile, I can loan you Renji for a minute! He needs to go back to Orihime-chan afterwords! _

_**All credit for editing goes to Not so Anonymous, who at first was a reviewer turn into kick ass beta-reader. Who not only wrote in bleach terminology but also rewrote the correct Japanese names. Amazing! All credit goes to her!**_

* * *

_Orihime ran down a mysterious hallway chasing after a strange rabbit of the most vibrant orange, which was chasing after a small black colored hamster—_

"_Rabbit-san! Please come back!" Orihime cried out reaching for the rabbit. She had no idea why she was chasing the poor orange rabbit. But everything in her was shouting, she must get that rabbit!_

"_Rabbit-san!" Orihime shouted as the two animals faded away into the darkness; leaving her to fall down a rabbit hole that magically appeared beneath her feet. _

"_Rabbit-san, please come back! Please don't leave me behind! Not again!" Orihime screamed, feeling her body falling faster and faster down the dark hole._

"_Rabbit-san! Rabbit-san!" Orihime chanted, suddenly feeling water pour into her shouting lungs._

"Rabbit-san!" Orihime yelped as she sprang into out of her slumber. Grey orbs blinked, feeling a sudden dampness around her face and night clothes, which all gave off a very strong fire scent.

"Orihime-chan! A sugary voiced whined, "Are you alright?" the voice questioned. Orihime let out a soft cough from the strong scent, it making her insides turn. "Hai Rangiku-san," Orihime replied looking down at her twisted bed sheets.

"You were crying and moaning, I thought you were with Renji. So I came in wanting to see!" Matsumoto said grinning ear to ear. Orihime stared back at the strawberry blonde with dark crimson on her cheeks, surprised she admitted that so casually.

"But then I found you all alone," Matsumoto said pouting, "Chanting the name Rabbit-san!" Matsumoto intimated doing her best Orihime impersonation, which was a higher, squeaky voice.

"Rabbit-san! Rabbit-san!" Matsumoto cried out, still doing her best dramatic impersonation of Orihime. Matsumoto's antics pulled a giggle from Orihime, helping her forget the heartache that dream had brought upon her.

Matsumoto gave Orihime a bright smile, "So, I went next store to your neighbors to borrow sake because we ran out last night!" Matsumoto tearfully added, "But you're a heavy sleeper, so I ended up throwing it all over you so you would wake up, because that's how I wake up in the morning!" Matsumoto purred to a wide eyed Orihime.

"_Oh my, that explains the smell and wetness then," _Orihime thought still staring at the cheering Matsumoto, "_I hope the smell goes away for school…" _

"School!" Orihime shouted, jumping from her bed, scaring Matsumoto in the process. Matsumoto watched the young healer with confusion as Orihime ran around her room getting dressed as fast as she could. The teenager paused in her rush to pick up her hairclips, as she never forgot the trusty accessories.

* * *

_Small lips formed a wide grin on a pale face as a figure floated in the sky over the small town. "So this is my prey, huh?" a dark voice asked himself. __"This should be fun." The stranger continued to grin before disappearing into thin air._

* * *

A long howl escaped Renji's dry lips which quickly turned into fits of hearty laughter. Renji wheezed, bent over halfway towards the ground, pointing at the twitching Quincy.

"Soul Reaper," Ishida drawled out, pushing his eye glass's towards his face. Ishida continued to obverse the soul reaper in pure annoyance.

Renji continued with his loud laughing, gasping for air in between each chuckle. Ishida let out loud annoyed sigh, clearly wanting to move on. "Have you simply gone mad?" Ishida questioned. "You're behaving like a stupid hyena! Now answer my question!" Ishida angrily trumpeted out, reaching for his spirit bow the second time that early morning.

"Shit! Why the hell did you aim that at me?" Renji growled jumping on to the fence to avoid the blast.

Ishida smirked, posing himself to get ready for a fight. "Finally you get serious," Ishida retorted back at the glaring red head.

Renji rolled his eyes, "How am I supposed to behave then?" Renji asked, turning his head a bit to the side and spitting on the ground. "Listen, I have no problem with you buddy, so why don't you just move on before I break that face of yours?" Renji half heartily threatened.

Ishida let out a short chuckle, "Excuse my suspicious behavior, but it seems like every time you are here, someone's life gets messed up," Ishida commented, referencing Renji's last appearance in the Living World – the one that took Rukia back to the Soul Society. "So you must understand my concern for Inoue-san's welfare when you are involved."

Renji stared wide eyed, before turning to a full on glare. He then promptly jumped off the metal fence he went to for safety, landing in front of the Quincy. Their proximity allowed the two to send each other frigid glares.

"I don't trust Kurosaki, you, or any other soul reaper for that matter-" Renji let out a battle cry, running towards the shocked Quincy before he could finish, grabbing his shirt.

"Don't you lump me together with that jerk! I'm nothing like him, you hear me?" Renji shouted at the stunned Ishida.

Ishida stared at Renji dumbfounded for a moment before forming a small smile, "I believe I misjudged you, soul reaper," Ishida said calmly at the confused soul reaper.

Out of breath Orihime hurried down the hallway towards her homeroom, she had worked up quite a bit sweat running to school today so she wouldn't be late. She could feel the strands of her hair as they stuck uncomfortably to her forehead.

Quickly breathing in, Orihime paused to brush her hair behind her ears, now ready to start the day. "Sensei, I'm so sorry I'm late I over slept and I...," Orihime said, opening the homeroom door only to pause at the sight in front of her.

"I…" Orihime paused, still letting her mind register what she was seeing.

"Inoue Orihime, you're late, please take your seat as we welcome our new student, Abarai Renji."

Orihime sat down at her desk, still flabbergasted that her soul reaper _husband_, was introducing himself to her homeroom classroom as Ishida's cousin no less! "_This should be an interesting day,"_Orihime fearfully thought.

"Lunch!" Keigo sang, bouncing around the classroom before stopping to lurch near his prey. "New kid, are those real?" Keigo asked gleefully, jabbing his fingers at Renji's facial tattoos. "Or did you loose a fight against a black marker?" Keigo teased. Renji twitched, before reaching out to grab the rambunctious boy's fingers.

"Ouch! Don't break my fingers! I need them to please my many, many women!" Keigo sobbed as Renji nonchalantly squeezed Keigo's hand in a death grip.

Orihime tilted her head to the side as she watched the redhead bond with her fellow classmates during break time. She wanted desperately to speak with him, but wasn't sure if it was okay.

"My beautiful Hime-chan!" a voice sang in the air, distracting Orihime's thoughts, "Eek!" Orihime shouted as she fell to the ground from being attacked and rub against.

"Hime, Hime, Hime," Chizuru gleamed happily rubbing her face against Orihime's bosom, "My love for you burns brighter each day…eh?" Chizuru paused before sniffing the air and following the scent against Orihime.

"Ch-Chizuru-chan?" Orihime furiously blushed, being sniffed and smelled by Chizuru was something she wasn't use too, and it was making her blush a deep red.

Renji watched the event unfold and could only sigh, he was starting to get amazed at how many times his wife got molested in public by different women. "Please! Uncle! Aunt! Grandpa and Nana! Let go!" Keigo wailed.

Renji snapped his head back to the wailing teen, "Oops, forgot about you there," Renji muttered, letting go of Keigo's hand; leaving him to cry in the corner muttering his revenge on the new student.

"Hime-chan!" Chizuru suddenly said from her deactivation, "I know that smell! You are rinsed with alcohol!" Chizuru triumphantly stated. Orihime began to squirm and panicked under Chizuru grasp, "_Oh no! I forgot to shower after the sake shower Rangiku-san gave me this morning!" _Orihime thought, wish Tatsuki to appear but knowing better she wouldn't because of martial arts tournament she was in.

Chizuru's outburst of Orihime reeking of alcohol seemed to gain everyone's attention in the classroom. Renji rolled his eyes as he walked over, human school was ridiculous.

"What happened, Hime-chan? Did a _man_force you to drink so he could have his evil ways with you?" Chizuru asked with fire in her eyes.

"Oi! That's enough already!" Renji stated, ready to pull the human off the healer.

"Blah! Do not lay one finger on me, man!" Chizuru growled at the twitching red head.

"Why don't you be quiet?" Renji retorted back. He wasn't having a good morning.

"Chizuru-chan! Renji! Please don't fight!" Orihime cried, rushing towards the two. By this time the classroom's full attention was on the threesome watching with full interest as they abandoned their lunches in favor of the show.

Chizuru gave Orihime a look, "Orihime, do you know this man?"

"So what if she does?" Renji challenged behind the flustered Orihime.

"You must be the reason why Orihime smells of alcohol then! Your scary looks prove it! What did you do to her, you fiend? Was her innocence lost?" Chizuru screamed with fury, pointing at the soul reaper who continued to get angry as the girl went on.

"Come on keep talking!" Renji demanded, fanning the flames of Chizuru's rage.

Keigo came over next to Mizuiro, who was of course texting on his cell phone, "My money's on the new kid," Keigo whispered. "I think he works for the Yakuza!"

Mizuiro paused in his texting to look up at the fight, "Chizuru-chan," before continuing to punch away on his phone.

"Are you dating my beautiful Hime-chan?" Chizuru growled, stepping closer to the nervous looking Orihime and very annoyed Renji.

Renji looked into Orihime eyes for a second, before letting out smirk, "So what if I am? Or more!" Renji heartily laughed knowing the secret Orihime and him shared.

"I'll kill you!" Chizuru shouted leaping in the air and landing on Renji.

"Shit!" Renji hissed as he fell to the ground with Chizuru on top of him, "Stop pulling my hair! Ouch!"

"Die!" Chizuru screamed, digging her nails into his scalp.

"Please! Chizuru-chan, stop! Someone's going to get hurt!"Orihime desperately cried out.

"Inoue! Chizuru! Abarai! Please report to the office!" the teacher yelled after rushing in from hearing the loud noise from down the hallway. Meanwhile, the classroom began gasping and talking all at once; and in the back there was a smirking Quincy who quietly watching it all.

That afternoon several rumors were quickly spread throughout the high school, mostly started by Keigo, but the most famous and popular one seemed to be that Ishida's cousin, Renji, was working for the Yakuza and had kidnapped Orihime one night and gave her alcohol so she would be his love slave.

Orihime sat on the steps outside school waiting for Renji. School had ended an hour ago and all her friends had already left, even Chizuru after leaving Renji an extra death threat. The fight in homeroom had caused Renji to have his first detention, and Orihime decided she would wait for him to get out.

Renji and Orihime walked home together, but it was a silent walk. Orihime now and then would glance at the redhead, trying to figure out what he was thinking and feeling. Renji didn't seem to fit here, he seemed too wild for this tamed life she led, well use to.

"Did you like school, Renji?" Orihime asked, trying to start up a conservation. But the only repay she got was a low grumble, "It was better the first time around," Renji replied back vaguely.

Orihime gasped, "You went to school before?" Her question was accompanied by her finger pointing at the redhead.

Renji raised his eyebrow as they continued to walk. "Of course; we learn to become soul reapers."

Orihime nodded seeming fully interested, "Wow! I never knew that! I always thought you guys were born into it! But I never knew you guys had a school!"

Renji shook his head, and added, "It's different."

"So what made you re-enter school?" Orihime asked, silently wondering to herself how old her husband was, and realizing she didn't know much about him at all. This wasn't her dream marriage at all, she always thought when she became a newly wed they would be happily in love, and her husband would be Ichigo…

"Oi!" Renji jabbed Orihime thoughts, "Stop day dreaming so much" Renji muttered, causing Orihime to look down. That's what she always seemed to do throughout her life, daydream. "You should be fully alert of your surroundings all the time," Renji scolded.

"… It was Ishida's idea in the first place," Renji muttered darkly, reliving spending a day of hell and it was the Quincy's fault. Orihime slightly gaped at her husband after that piece of information.

"I told him I'm taking over Ichigo place why he's in the Soul Soceity with Rukia, so he _kindly_suggested I start school as his cousin. 'Said it would be easier as cover living with you." Renji explained. _"Thinking about it now, he probably just wants to keep his enemy close…"_

Orihime paused to look at Renji, "That's all he knows, he doesn't know about our…marriage" Renji reassured, smiling to himself as he saw Orihime's apartment.

"_This is getting so complicated,"_Orihime thought, feeling her stomach turn. She shook her head, hoping that would clear out her stressful thoughts and trying to think better ones. "That was funny what happened today with you and Chizuru! At first I was worried, but now looking back…" Orihime paused when she noticds her husband wasn't as amused as she was.

"I wonder what Kurosaki-kun would think of it," Orihime said quietly to herself, causing Renji to groan as he sped up his walk. Orihime frowned at this, and her stomach pains returned.

"Renji... do you hate Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime caustically asked the stunned soul reaper.

* * *

_GoodLuckerMotherFuckers: Enjoy! Till later! No spoiler this time, sorry guys :(_


	6. Chapter 6

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: Hello everyone, sorry for the long update. I was so busy with school I hadn't had chance to write an update on this story, at the moment I am out of school but not fully sure when the next update will be. But I hope everyone has a merry Christmas, and happy a new year! _

**I like to dedicated this chapter to Smile-san, and fire19 ^_^**

**Reviewer Corner**

_Aeducan: Aww! Thank you! Merry almost Christmas too ( ^_^) Ssorry for the long update, also that's good suggestion for more action I have plans for Orihime and Renji… Mwhaha. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Miss quirky bookworm: LOL, yep! I been putting flour, starch, instant jello to thicken it up! Thank you for the review_

_MyTwiliLove: Omgosh! I always wonder that too, I think that's how I got into the Renji/Orihime pairing. But I have "Honor thy wife" bandwagon! Omgosh! Neat! Thank you so much for your nice review._

_Greyearth01: LOL, thank you for using "Weeeeh" in your review. I love it, and glad you think so. ^_^ I hope you enjoy the update._

_Fire19: Omgosh! Thank you, thank you, for leaving a sweet review for each chapter! I loved reading them. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!_

_Brendabond: LOL, you know your right? And ahh! I'm going to hide the kittens on you! Thanks for the sweet review!_

_K: LOL, again, LOL, didn't notice that either XD But I see what you mean there, as always thank you ^_^ Let's hope this chapter has no error, thanks for the sweet review._

_WestAnimeBrigade: Aww, thanks for reviewing my stories, means allot. Hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Red- Weaasel-chan: LOL, oops there, but OMG YOUR NAME ARIEL! That's even better! I always loved that name ever since I saw the movie "Little mermaid" It's so pretty! Enjoy the update, thanks again for the sweet review! ^^_

_Oh My Kira: I'm glad you do ^^ I agree you don't, but the stories there are out there are so very good! Enjoy the update!_

_Nypsy: Hey Nypsy! At this point I'm not sure myself, I'm thinking to writing filler chapters to move the romance, but skipping time is still an option. Thanks for the usual sweet review! Always loved it ^^_

_Smile-san: Your reviews indeed make me smile! You lived up to your name my friend! Wow! But thanks for reviewing each chapter, hope you enjoy the new update._

_

* * *

"What do you mean, do I hate Kuroskia? What kind of a question is that?" Renji snapped at the young healer, as he increased the pace of his stride, causing Orihime to frown deeply, as she walked silently behind the brooding soul reaper._

"I'm sorry, Renji. I didn't mean to cause you pain. I just-"

"Well what kind of a question is that? You of all people should know better. Let's move on from this," Renji hastily retorted, staring directly into shocked grey eyes.

"I'm sorry," Orihime whispered, shoulders hunched forward in exhaustion. "Come on, let's hurry back to your place. It's been a long day for both of us."

The first thing the newlywed couple noticed upon entering the healer apartment was that the young soul reaper Matsumoto was nowhere to be found in the small apartment. Orihime silently wondered if this was another sign of unfavorable things to come. She quickly glanced at the brooding redhead, who lazily sat at the table, awaiting his dinner. Orihime continued to send a series of frowns his way with each glance. Although the redhead noticed each glance, he didn't acknowledge it, and his body language remained bored, as he rested his head upon his hands and softly drummed his fingers against the wood, resulting in a quiet, pulsing rhythm. Orihime paused while stirring the stir-fry, as she finally made eye contact with Renji. Renji looked back dully, unaffected, as a soft powder pink quickly spread across Orihime's cheeks. She looked back down at the stir-fry to avoid Renji's gaze for the rest of the meal preparation.

"Din, din!" Orihime cheerily walked over to the soul reaper, carrying the hot meal. Renji gave a soft hum of approval and nodded as Orihime cheerfully listed the origins of the meal. Orihime nervously bit her lip, as she watched her husband continue his apathetic behavior while eating his dinner, demonstrating an entirely different attitude than he had last night.

"I wonder if Matsumoto will be back soon," Orihime wondered aloud before offering Renji a strained smile, as he took a spoonful of crackers, tomato sauce, and stir- fry, managing to maintain the same expression throughout.

"She must be drinking under the table by now," Renji replied before taking a sip of water.

Orihime gave a soft "Oh!" in response. "Renji?" Orihime whispered after a full minute of awkward stares and heavy silence. "I'm sorry about earlier," Orihime whispered again, as she comfortingly reached out for Renji's hand.

Renji flinched at the sudden contact, instantly pulling away.

"I'm sorry," Orihime quickly apologized, both of them blushing.

"You say sorry way too much," Renji muttered, snarling in annoyance and turning his face away.

"I," Orihime began, only to stop upon realizing that she didn't know what else to add.

Renji, however, took that opportunity to say, "No wonder Rukia and Ichigo ended up together guilt-free, with the way you act. You treated Rukia and Ichigo in the same way, too. They took advantage of you. You should have been strong and fought for Ichigo's affection. If you had, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Renji declared, his eyebrows slowly knitting together, as he put the words together, as though he were figuring something out.

"I tried Renji, I really did, but after all, they are my friends in the end…" Orihime quickly answered back in her defense, causing Renji to snarl in response.

"Friends? You call them friends after all that?" Renji seethed, standing up at the table, hovering over a confused Orihime.

"Renji, you don't mean that, do you?" Orihime slowly asked.

"Damn right I do, Orihime. It's a cold world, and you've got to do whatever you can for yourself. You think I wanted to marry you?" Renji yelled back, causing Orihime to gasp silently.

"I, I," Orihime's eyes blurred, as she fought back the tears. "I'm sorry, Renji." The words rushed out before Orihime ran outside of the apartment, still upset with Renji.

"Shit," Renji cursed, now alone in the apartment. "I didn't mean it like that." Renji sighed, as he brought his hands to the bridge of his nose. He silently stormed into Orihime's, or technically, into their bedroom, before giving the picture of Orihime's late brother a cursory glance and continuing to curse for awhile. He allowed himself to fall onto the bed and into a deep sleep, too tired to care or worry about anything further.

* * *

Orihime ran each step of the way, causing her heart to pound louder and louder. It wasn't until she tripped over some branches that she realized that her face was wet with tears and that she had ended up at the park. Upon coming to this realization, Orihime curled up into the fetal position on the ground under a tree.

_"You treated Rukia and Ichigo in the same way, too. They took advantage of you! You think I wanted to be married to you?"_ Renji's voice echoed in her head, as clear as a bell, and she hiccupped from crying so hard. _"I know that I'm not Renji's first or even second choice for a wife, but I..."_ Orihime didn't complete the thought. "Ichigo," Orihime whispered, her tears streaming down.

* * *

"Renji? Oh, Renji, darling?" a perky voice whispered.

"Hmm," Renji muttered, still caught in slumber. A pair of long limbs encircled the man's waist. "Hmm." Renji nuzzled into the pillow. "Rukia," Renji murmured before landing smack on the ground. "Ugh...," Renji groaned, turning his head toward the grinning woman on the bed.

"Rukia? Tsk tsk, you naughty boy. After all, you're a new husband now," Matsumoto purred.

Renji glared at her for a long time. "I'm not in the mood for any more craziness tonight," Renji muttered, sitting up on the ground.

"Hmm, apparently not," Matsumoto murmured happily, falling back in bed, bouncing her foot. "Where's hime-chan?" Matsumoto asked, frowning softly, upon seeing that her companion was nowhere to be found.

"She's...out," Renji added softly, standing up for the first time that evening to walk over to the sora inoue picture.

"Out?" Matsumoto repeated.

"Yeah, out," Renji stated, his stomach turning at the memory of Orihime and their last conservation. _"You think I wanted to marry you?"_ Renji mentally flinched. _"I shouldn't have said that to her, not like that,"_ Renji thought, frowning deeply, as he continued to stare at the photo. _"Why do I feel even guiltier than I really should -"_

"Oi," Matsumoto muttered, snapping Renji out of his innermost thoughts. Renji turned his head to stare at her. "Are you sure your wife is safe?"

Renji frowned. "Of course, of course," Renji added, more to reassure himself than anyone else. She'll be fine alone in the dark. _"Shit,"_ Renji thought feeling another stab of guilt. "What are you even doing in the world of the living?" Renji asked, suddenly changing the subject. But it didn't ease his feelings of guilt or his concern about his missing wife. Still, he couldn't help but forma bond of friendship with the healer over the short time of knowing one another. Perhaps they had simply bonded over lost love?

Matsumoto hummed a soft tune in between her sentences. "Maybe a certain captain asked me to monitor a new married couple…," Matsumoto sang.

Renji gave her a deadpan look in return. "You've got to be kidding me," Renji hollered. "You've got to be kidding!" Renji repeated even louder than before. "Why would he do something like that? Have us observed! Who does he think he is! And what does he think is going on here!" Renji asked, storming over to the busty woman, twitching in the process. Renji suddenly became fully aware of what he was doing. "Damn this town, it makes people twitch. If anyone says that I look like that idiot strawberry,-"

"I don't know the full reason myself, Renji, so I suggest you just continue living in wedding bliss with Orihime," Matsumoto declared. "Oh wait, where is the little wife now?" Matsumoto mocked, grinning, causing Renji to scowl in a perfect impression of Ichigo.

"Shut up," Renji muttered off-handedly. He left the bed and frowned upon seeing the dinner table still covered with soiled dishes, left there as a result of their first fight, or however you wanted to refer to it, as a married couple. "_You really acted like a complete ass,"_ Renji thought, berating himself even further. _"I'll just apologize to Orihime and that will be end of things,"_ Renji thought, feeling a little better already, as he knew that Orihime would simply wave off his future half-assed apology. He cleaned up the mess, which caused Matsumoto to raise her eyebrow at Renji's behavior.

"Well, well, I'm sure Orihime can take care of herself, Renji darling," Matsumoto declared, as she strode back and forth in the small room, like a cat stalking its prey.

_"Knowing her, she'll hug her mugger."_ Renji paled at the thought, knowing that his newlywed wife was quite capable of doing exactly that. Renji nervously bit his lip, annoyed by the stress of imagining his wife hugging a creep.

"But it is getting quite dark," Matsumoto said solemnly.

"Yeah, and she's all alone…" Renji let out a long hiss, as his mind came up with several worse-case scenarios involving his wife. He was going crazy from the stress.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Renji!" Matsumoto sang out, already departing the apartment for the second time that evening and leaving a dumbstruck Renji behind.

"She'll be fine," Renji said aloud to himself, "She's got to be," Renji muttered. He looked down, feeling his stomach tighten into knots and not at all fully believing what he was saying.

* * *

Orihime let out a soft sigh after a full hour of crying, which had taken a great deal of energy out of her. She sniffed softly and stood up, only to wobble from the sudden movement. Orihime let out a soft cry, as she fell forward onto the ground, implanting her face into the cold park grass. "Owie," Orihime muttered softly, standing up and rubbing her red forehead. Puffy grey eyes looked up at the sky that was now dark and that was slowly being lit up with stars. "I should go back…Everyone must be worried,…" Orihime thought. "But I—"

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, boys." Orihime's head spun in the direction of this unrecognizable voice and instantly frowned at what she saw…

* * *

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: That's all folks! Till next time! And happy holidays!_


	7. Chapter 7

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: Not too long ago I turned 20! So I been on this site now for 7 years! Wow! Just wow! Thank you everyone for the amazing feedback regarding my user name, everyone been so helpful! It gave me allot to think over, everyone brought up good points in the matter. Just thank you so much! Here early updated then I promised!_

**Reviewer Corner:**

_.cake: What's the story behind your user-name? Seems like a cool story, anywhoo yes! Cliffhanger! I love to write them, thank you for the kind thoughts on my story._

_MeggzieofHyrule: Aww! Thank you! That means the world to me!_

_Oh My Kira: YES FEAR THE MIGHTY CLIFFHANGER!_

_Miss quirky bookworm: Maybe Right on sister! I'm assuming your girl based on "Miss" however if I'm wrong… Right on brother!_

_WestAnimeBrigade: YESSSSS! But aww, thank you for your review, also thank you so much on matter about my user-name. It helps, and aww… I hate to put you in awkward situation like that_

_BleachBunny3: Okay_

_Red-Weasel-Chan: Could be worse, you could be named Cinderella! Footloose is pretty cool movie so I can see why your name that. But I agree about tension, and happy late Christmas too you!_

_Nypsy: Oh nypsy, nypsy, I love you, you're the best… Sorry for the late update, to answer your question. Yes Orihime still has karate training which will be brought up later on, I know what you mean I have outline for the series so if I have spare chapter I might add that. Abbreviation! That is a great loop hole idea! You should be a lawyer! LOL! I have hidden Renji "man parts!"….mwhahaha…._

_War90: War! What is it good for? Sorry couldn't help myself, thank you for the kind thoughts, enjoy the update!_

_Fire19: Oh shucks! Your making me turn red from head to toe your opening sentence makes me laugh each time! Thanks for your input though, it really helps and means the world!_

_KittyHakubi: Haha, That would be awful if you did have one though! Good idea though, about having back ups, I will do that right away. Knock on wood though! Thanks for your review and thoughts._

_Tellie: Your user-name so very cute! But I agree! But wow though, I didn't knew that fanfiction rule, which makes me little more nervous. You brought up many good points and things to think over, I can't thank you enough._

_Nayyy27: Thank you for the nice thoughts! I like that last line though, "Don't change it to much so it doesn't show who u really are." That was deep! And I full heartily agree!_

_: Yes, I'm still surprise by it, but wow! Thank you for your kind thoughts, I would like to update "Time to say Goodbye" but seem to have mind cramp regarding that fanfic. But thank you for understanding, and your input on the matter._

_Jaggarte x: LOL, stuff them side, but yeah that's my major worry as well. But omg! I have that same problem with founding other authors I like as well! I'm amazed those words haven't been blacklisted! Thank you for your sweet review!_

_Stremi da la Saetta: Oh yeah, I forgot that minors read fanfics too…I see the other side point, thanks for bringing that fact to me. It helps, enjoy the story! Thanks for the awesome review!_

* * *

"What's with the sour look princess?" one of the main boys asked as he step forward to the frowning Orihime. She slowly stood up as the boys moved in to form a circle around her.

"Please let me through," Orihime asked sternly, causing the gang to laugh lightly.

"Listen, toots," said the same boy, grabbing Orihime's arm in the process, "How about you and us have a little fun?" He showed a full grin, displaying his cigarette-yellow, stained teeth. Orihime quickly shook her head and was about to speak but was cut off by the gang's laughter.

"Let me go," Orihime whispered, her eyes red from crying, but she stared directly into the thug's eyes.

* * *

Renji glared and grumbled as he walked down the sidewalk. His bones ached and his eyelids were heavy, and each passing second only ticked him off more… But then again, it was no better than waiting in the apartment with a now-drunken, gleeful Matsumoto, which drove him even more insane. The sooner he found Orihime, the sooner he could get some rest and calm that metallic feeling he was having in the pit of his stomach. Why he felt that way towards her of all people was something he did not want to analyze anytime soon. Just the fact alone that he was worried about someone still a stranger to him disturbed him a little bit; it is better to save your own neck and not worry about others. The best way to live is the life of a stray dog. He learned his lesson with Rukia. But here he was, searching the streets for any sign of his missing wife. Renji silently cursed to himself, half-lidded eyes staring dully at the sky. It was late… It was late an hour ago, and now it was too late. Too late for his _wife_ to be out god knows where. Renji let out a long sigh as he ran fingers through his hair. '_If I were a teenage human girl, where would I be?' _Renji muttered sarcastically to himself. '_I would be at home, instead of running off to god knows where and worrying my husband.' _Feeling a pair of eyes staring at him, Renji quickly spun around, growling at the young pair who seemed to gasp at the intimated look on Renji's face. "Whatcha looking at? You never see someone walk on the sidewalk before?" Renji suddenly snapped at the couple. Smirking to himself as he watched the young couple run away, he thought, '_That's one way to relive some stress; now if only I could break someone's face in half I'll be all right…"_

Renji let out a small growl under his breath as he continued with his search, not knowing the town that well other than the school and park. Renji figured his best chance to find Orihime was in the park. Renji choked when blazing red lights went on and off, signaling him to come closer. A shaky breath escaped his lips as his vision grew clearer. There were stretchers and white-coated men escorting some beaten boyish-looking thugs who were being questioned at same time.

"Stupid little thing Bitch! When I get my hands on her…" sneered the thug, spitting out blood while yelling out at the police offer writing down the assault.

Red eyebrows formed into a knot. "What girl?" Renji growled at the two.

The officer looked up from his notepad. "Please, sir; step behind—" He was cut off as Renji suddenly appeared, grabbing the half-beaten boy on the stretcher.

"What girl?" Renji shouted, clenching his fist. "Or I will wreck your face so badly your mother won't even recognize you." Renji screamed at the thug frozen in terror.

"Some girl, orange hair, ran that way." He slurred from his busted lip and pointed in the opposite direction with a crooked finger.

Renji quickly lunged out of his gigai form and sprinted away fast enough to avoid the shouting officer and not be seen. "_I knew something like this was going to happen…"_ Renji thought angrily, sprinting off in the direction the thug told him. "_Maybe that Ishida was right…first Rukia, then Orihime, I can never do anything right by anyone"._

It took nearly three hours to search the park entirely, and with still no luck finding his missing wife, Renji leaned against the tree, out of breath, sweat coming down his brow. "Where the hell is she? Why can't I sense her?" Renji seethed, digging his nails into the tree.

_***Ring ring* **_

Renji's dry lips clenched, hearing his badge go off.

By the fifth time, he decided to pick it up out of annoyance. "What?" Renji snapped into the phone. He received a pause on the line, then "What have you been doing all night?" the voice asked on the other end, almost mocking Renji.

Renji growled under his breath, "Listen, I have no time for this. Orihime has been—" Renji was immediately cut off. "Orihime is fine, Renji. She came back two minutes ago. She is sleeping right now," Matsumoto said in a motherly tone. After a minute of no talking, Matsumoto began to speak again. "Renji?" Matsumoto flinched away from the phone, hearing her friend scream at the other end and a loud crack, which Matsumoto could only assume was something breaking, it sounded like a tree too her.

"I'm on my way," Renji yelled into the phone. "Make sure she stays there, this time!"

Matsumoto only sighed as she looked down at the sleeping redhead at the table, light drool coming down her face. Grinning softly, Matsumoto put a blanket around the redhead and stepped outside to wait for the fuming soul reaper. By the time Renji came back and achieved his gigai form, it was already sunrise and early morning, the start of day with everyone waking up. Matsumoto waited in front of the door and grinned at the tired soul reaper who gave a half-hearted glare back. "Morning, Renji-chan!" Matsumoto greeted.

Renji snarled, "Where is she? Is she okay?"

Matsumoto gave a soft nod, letting Renji enter the apartment. "She had a tough night."

* * *

Orihime moaned softly at the sound of hissing entered her ears. "Go away, spacemen."

"Hey, wake up." Renji nudged and lifted Orihime's sleeping head upward on the table to face him.

"No, I don't want to go on an adventure," Orihime moaned, still asleep.

"I tried the nice way," Renji declared before reaching out and pinching Orihime's cheeks. Orihime instantly sprung open her eyes to stare directly into Renji's.

"Eek!" Orihime shouted out, jumping away from the pinch and Renji's face. "Renji! Oh my goodness, you scared me! I forgot who you were!"

Renji twitched silently. 'S_hould I be offended?'_ "Here," Renji muttered, throwing the plate back on the table and causing Orihime to stare.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Breakfast!" Renji shouted back.

Orihime stared a minute at the burnt eggs but was suddenly shocked by Renji's yell, "Eat!"

"Yes! Right away!" Orihime spluttered, shoving the eggs down her throat.

Renji sighed in exhaustion and sat back down at the table. "Not so fast you're gonna choke," he muttered, resting his tired head.

Orihime paused her eating to give a smile at Renji, causing him to avoid her eyes. "_This feels like déjà vu"_, Renji thought thinking about last night fight. Renji lazily watched Orihime eat her morning meal, feeling tired for the first time after hours of not knowing what happened to her. He was just so damm tired…

"Thank you so much, Renji! It was very yummyful! I never knew you could have eggs plain and have them be so good. How did you get that blackish color?" Orihime asked, causing Renji to stare dumbly at how much verbiage she got out and how kind it was. If anyone else asked that question, it would be sarcastic to put down his cooking skills, but she was genuinely curious.

Renji quickly shook his head. "Forgot about that… Listen, last night I—"

Orihime quickly cut him off, "Don't worry about it, Renji. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." She picked up the soiled dish and headed to the sink.

Renji frowned. "What? Listen, I'm about to say 'sorry' to you," Renji started, running after Orihime into the kitchen and causing Orihime to stare as if he had two heads.

"But I…" Orihime began.

"Listen, I acted like a jerk last night and…" Renji cursed and tried again. "I'm not good at this: I was wrong."

Orihime silently washed the dish, not answering Renji's apology or look. "Renji, though, you were right," Orihime suddenly said.

Renji's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What are you talking about?" Renji asked, laced with exhaustion that didn't go unnoticed by Orihime.

"What you said last night was true… You wouldn't want to marry me if you didn't think it was the right thing to do," Orihime whispered.

Renji opened his mouth but closed it when realizing he didn't know what to say.

"You were just saying how you felt," Orihime whispered softly, gazing at Renji.

Renji sighed but Orihime began to speak again: "When I was little, I used to think of my wedding day all the time…wearing pretty wedding dresses like one in a fairy tale, having my brother give me away…it was always such a happy day in my head." Orihime turned away, staring into the soapy sink. "I would cook bean pasta rice rolls, and wasabi cake for the ceremony, and the groom and I would live happily ever after. But when my brother died, I stopped having that dream; it didn't feel right. I felt so broken, Renji, so alone afterward, and I felt that I was too damaged for anyone to want… But in my heart I always held hope that one day it would get better and something would take the pain away." Orihime bit her lip as tears started to overthrow her once more. "I didn't think I was good enough for anyone to care for—that I'd only hurt them in the end," Orihime whispered to herself but was heard by Renji.

Renji felt a punch in his gut, knowing all too well that feeling, experiencing same emotions while growing up in slums. Renji could only looked down at his feet not knowing what to say.

"But when I was with Ichigo, that feeling went away, and for first time I could see myself walking down the aisle again and see the groom's face. It wasn't like before when I used to imagine it. Even without my brother, I felt happy when I was with him, that I could move on and still be happy. Ichigo always made me happy, and he made me believe I could do anything. I was so hopeful for the future. I care for Rukia, and I can see why Ichigo fell for her the way he did. But I'm spoiled and selfish for wanting his love." Orihime hands nervously brought up to her face, "I never wanted to be marry like this" Orihime admitted to shock tattoo soul reaper. "All I want now is to be happy for them, Renji, but I can't move on and let it go. I want to let go and be strong like Rukia is…but I…" Orihime made a tearful gasp. She was quickly silenced by Renji, who suddenly grabbed her in an strong embrace causing Orihime to gasp out in shock.

"I'm going to make you stronger Orihime" Renji pronounced, "I promise"

* * *

_GoodLuckMotherFuckers: Next chapter will explained how Orihime escape those mean nasty thugs, and do Renji and Orihime have a date? Till next time! _


End file.
